


Lures, Cards, and Trailing Storms

by bluethegreat1, Seethe



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Path (TV)
Genre: #SummertimeSlick Fest, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cal Roberts AU, Knotting, M/M, Will Graham AU, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluethegreat1/pseuds/bluethegreat1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seethe/pseuds/Seethe
Summary: A summer storm puts a damper on a fishing trip but ignites a game of strip poker.





	Lures, Cards, and Trailing Storms

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written in a turn-based RP style using characters from an established verse. We're writing this ‘excerpt’ as a standalone for this event. 
> 
> Cal’s father never found the Meyerist movement. Forced to live with abusive parents, many of his natural born alpha traits have been suppressed. Living a solitary existence, he turned to drugs, both their use and their sale, as a means of escape. A strange request for otherwise legal heat suppressants brought an unusual omega into his life. - [@AlphaCalRoberts](https://twitter.com/AlphaCalRoberts)
> 
> Will’s mother passed away when Will was just a young boy. His father, unable to cope with the loss and constant reminder of her, was unforgiving. Despite not presenting as an omega, the man ground away at Will’s aspirations of living a free life, treating him no better than an omega, destined to serve an alpha. Instead of accepting his fate Will rebelled and worked to be accepted by the FBI, a very alpha job. Will is in the last year of university and on the fast track to becoming a FBI profiler when he presents very late as an omega. Desperate to achieve his goal Will requests suppressants from a discreet dealer. -[@Bone_Forts](https://twitter.com/Bone_Forts)

“I’m telling you, it’s going to rain.” Cal said shaking his head as he started picking up both Will’s and his fishing supplies. “You don’t need to be an alpha to smell it on the wind.” 

They had been camping already for a few days, a nice spot they had found one time on a run. Secluded, of course, far away from everyone. It had been much easier getting here in wolf form than it had been on two legs carrying camping gear, but once settled Cal had to admit, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. A nice patch of flat grassy land covered with lush old growth trees near a stream suitable for fly fishing. 

Even though Cal could smell prey everywhere around him, and the impulse to provide for his omega was strong, Will had insisted on fishing every day to catch that night’s dinner. Cal didn’t mind though, he busied himself doing not much of anything near the water, content just watching his (no, not his he corrected himself, not yet anyway)...the omega beam with pride as _he_ was the one to lure their meal. 

Will pulled some slack in the line as Cal spoke. He flicked the line back and forth before releasing it into the water again. Tossing an answer over his shoulder. “It’s still a ways away. I need another fish for dinner.”

The fish were not cooperating with him today. The one trout he had caught was not nearly big enough to feed the both of them. Will let the current take the lure out a bit before carefully reeling it in. He waggled the line a bit hoping to entice a fish to bite.

The time out in the wilderness with Cal had been wonderful. Cal was more tender and open with his feelings. Will had also come to feel more comfortable and at ease with himself. 

Cal chucked to himself at the omega’s stubbornness. They wouldn't even be able to cook the fish if they didn't get back to the campsite to cover the wood. A dozen fish could be caught and they would still go hungry. 

“Well,” Cal grabbed what gear he could and started back, yelling over his shoulder as he went, “I’m going back to the site, you stay here and fish all you want, Puppy. I don't feel like getting wet.” It's not like the rain would make him melt, but dealing with wet clothes in the tent was a pain in the ass and he preferred to sleep someplace warm and dry. He liked a modicum of comfort when sleeping. Sleeping surrounded by wet anything, in either human or wolf form, never really appealed to him. 

In the silence of Cal’s absence Will settled into his normal meditative state while he fished. The splash of fish breaking the surface as they swam and the soft whir of the fishing line as it was swung around and released centered him. The feel, sound, and sight of the water as it flowed past him mesmerized him. So entranced was he that Will didn’t feel the first few drops of rain as they fell on his face. 

The snap of the line as a fish took the bait was the event that broke the spell. Will carefully reeled in the fish and smiled happily at it’s size. The trout would feed Cal well. Will was already preparing it in his mind and not paying attention to the silence of the forest that preceded a down pour.

Will pulled the fish from the water and as he moved to shore he put it in the wicker creel slung off his shoulder. Once his boot hit dry land the dark clouds overhead couldn’t contain their moisture anymore. All of the sudden Will’s ears were filled with the constant crashing sound of rain hitting a large body of water like the river behind him.

Even though he had a light jacket and fishing waders that would protect him, Will didn’t want to get _that_ wet and took off running towards camp. As he ran the rain fell heavily and the wind whipped his cap off.

By the time he made it to camp his dark chocolate curls were wet and clung to his face. Will dropped the fish in the ice chest to keep, there would be no dinner till the rain subsided. Next he shucked off the jacket and waders. Thankfully they had done their job and protected him from the rain, and the only part of him that was sopping wet was his hair. 

Out of habit Will vigorously shook his head to shake the water off before opening the tent and joining Cal. He smiled broadly as he crawled in. “The storm has put a damper on one hell of a feast.” Will announced proudly. He briefly turned his back on Cal to close the tent entrance.

Back at the campsite, Cal had arranged the gear that he brought back with him in a neat pile next to the big tree they had pitched their tent by. Then he covered the extra firewood and firepit with a large tarp, finding big rocks nearby to hold down the edges to keep everything dry. As soon as he placed the last rock he smelt the change on the wind. He could hear the tiny droplets starting to hit the canopy of the trees above him. 

His work done, he opened the tent, kicking off his shoes as soon as he got in, placed them off to the side, and laid down relaxing while waiting for Will to return. It wasn’t long before he heard the rustling of the omega outside of the tent. As soon as Will unzipped the opening Cal’s nostrils flared. The run had increased Will’s natural scent of ripe peaches and the fresh scent of the rain mixed perfectly with it, sending a jolt through Cal. He smiled and couldn’t resist a half smug “I told you it was going to rain soon,” as the omega turned his back and zipped the tent back up. 

Cal sat up, reaching a hand out to lightly grab Will’s arm, pulling the boy to sit down next to him. He grabbed a towel from their pile of clothes and started ruffling the wet chocolate curls to help dry them. “Well, I guess we’re stuck in here for a bit.” he said as he dried behind Will’s ears and down his neck where some droplets had strayed. He followed the trail of the towel with a few kisses to Will’s neck, “How should we spend our time, Puppy?” Several ideas came to Cal’s mind as the omega’s scent continued to fill his nostrils but he always liked giving Will the choice. 

Will settled in next to Cal and enjoyed being pampered for the moment. His eyes drifted shut as his hair was dried. A roguish grin crept onto his lips as Cal kissed his neck and asked his question. The spicy scent of Cal’s desire permeated the small confines of the tent and Will knew full well what the alpha wanted to do. 

Will however wanted to draw out their mutual desire a little while longer. He mulled some ideas over in his head before he came upon one that sparked his interest. “We could play cards.” His lip twitched with a small smile as he continued. “How about strip poker?” There was a spike in the smell of desire from Cal and it made his heart skip a beat.

A low growl rumbled through Cal at the omega’s tease. Always the boy loved to make them wait until their desire was at almost frenzy levels before he would give in, when he was given the choice that is. The suggestion to play cards at first had Cal rolling his eyes, pinochle anyone? He finished with the towel and threw it in the corner, but then the suggestion of strip poker piqued Cal’s interest. Apparently it did the omega too, Will’s naturally peachy scent got the more earthy syrupy scent that always accompanied his arousal. 

“Alright, Puppy,” Cal’s voice was coy as he started rummaging for the deck of cards he knew they had brought. “I look forward to seeing you sitting there naked.” With the unspoken innuendo that Cal would still be fully clothed. He finds the cards and settled back across from Will. Taking the cards from their pack he started to shuffle, “So, what’ll it be, five card stud, Stud?” He says with a crooked smile.

After Cal finished drying his hair Will crawled across the dim and cozy tent and turned around to face the man. The walls snapped in the wind and the the rain pelted the tarp as he settled down. Will blushed hotly and a playful smirk crept across his lips at Cal’s cute remark. “Sounds good to me.”

Will gleefully watched Cal open the box of cards with a flick of the wrist. He was eternally fascinated by the alpha’s delicate and nimble fingers. The way Cal shuffled the cards displayed them quite lovely.

Reluctantly he took his eyes off of Cal’s hands and looked at the cards before him, two of spades up three of spades down. His eye flicked towards Cal’s, a queen of hearts. “I bet a sock.” Will was all smiles as he gazed up into Cal’s baby blues.

Cal looks at his down card, ten of clubs. Not to worry though, the game is young. A slow smirk crosses his face, “Big spender, huh? A single sock. Ok.” Cal dealt the next round, a six of spades for Will and a three of diamonds for himself. 

He had the beginnings of nothing but his face was stone cold as he looked at the omega. One or both of them would be naked by the end of _this_ hand. Since he had the highest card showing it was his bet. The drops of rain splattered against the tent as Cal considered his bet. “Shirt,” he says with confidence. 

Will bent the face down card up and snuck another peek. He had the start of a flush of spades or nothing at all. Cal wouldn’t have bet his shirt lightly, unless he was bluffing to provoke Will. His eyes flicked towards Cal and the alpha’s cards. Nothing showing.

Will straightened as he spoke. “Shirt, check.” Will smirked at Cal and pressed his luck. “You must enjoy having me beat the pants off of you.”

The peachy scent that was so characteristically Will was filling the tent and Cal’s body was reacting. “One of us will certainly have no pants by the end of this hand,” His eyes darkened and his cock twitched “and when that happens _both_ of us will have no pants on.” It was already everything that the alpha could do to sit here and play cards when he’d much rather be mounting the boy. 

But he dealt the next round of cards nonetheless. A six of hearts for Will, and a two of clubs for Cal. The pair of sixes showing for Will meant he had the strong hand so the bet was his now. Cal focused his crystal blue eyes onto the omega, still a stone cold expression but a teasing, goading tone in his voice, “Well now, here’s an opportunity.”

Will watched Cal’s cool facade crack and reveal the rapacious alpha that slumbered in his breast. The spicy zest in the air and Cal’s dark gaze fanned the embers of his desire, bringing a flush to his skin, and the warm wetness of slick flowing. They weren’t bound in the classical sense, Cal had controlled himself for Will, and Will adored the alpha for it; but in moments like these he knew he had well and truly been claimed by Cal. 

Will was too busy feasting on the vision of Cal before him to notice the turn in the cards. It was Cal’s comment broke his reverie. He dropped his eyes down and narrowed his gaze, gone was his chance at a flush. Will’s eyes darted to Cal’s cards, nothing. He absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over his finger before the next bet. “I raise pants.”

Cal enjoyed seeing the confidence on the omega’s face and the scent that it created in the air. It wasn’t something that he saw often and it created a burning desire in him, his cock starting to twitch against the fabric of his pants. Despite his best efforts a low rumble started in his chest. The rain continued to pound on the fabric of the tent as Cal dealt the next round of cards. Jack of diamonds for Will and ten of spades for Cal. The alpha’s heart raced though he did his best to keep his face stone. His pheromones may give him away but it’s too late now anyway. The omega would lose his pants, literally, and Cal was going to enjoy every second of it. “Pair of sixes gives the final bet.” The alpha tried his best to keep the smug out of his voice. 

The rumble in Cal’s chest and spike in pheramones in the air sent a thrill through Will that resulted in his flesh rising in goosebumps. He knew by the feel of Cal’s hot gaze on him that even if he won this hand his cloths would not remain on for long.

Will eyed both of their cards one final time. Cal had nothing showing but could have a higher pair than him. Will flicked the corner of his card up to take a final peak. He smirked and raised his eyes level on Cal’s as he spoke. “Underwear and the last sock.” Will leaned back and cocked his head slightly. Hoping his relaxed posture would disguise his nerves and make Cal second guess himself.

“I see your bet O-meg-a.” He drew the last word out in a teasing, sultry tone. The only chance of Will beating him now was if his hole card was a six or something to give him a second pair. Either way it was a win-win for Cal. Someone would be getting naked, then they both would be naked; and that’s the only place the alpha’s mind has been since Will walked into the tent with his curls wet and pressed against his forehead. “I’ll show you mine first,” Cal smirked and flipped over his pocket ten, giving him, so far, the better hand. 

Will rolled his eyes at Cal. The other man’s playful tone meant he thought he had won, and the revealed ten confirmed it. “Damn, I thought I had you there for a minute.” Will threw his cards down with a huff. Will didn’t particularly like losing, especially when winning against the alpha was so much fun. 

He chuckled and ruffled his now dry hair, eyes coyly trained on Cal. “A bet’s a bet.” Will unfolded his legs and reached out to take off both of his white socks. He pulled them slowly off his feet and tossed them to the side. 

Will then brought his legs under himself and knelt on his knees. He held Cal’s gaze as he raised his dark grey t- shirt to remove it, exposing a lithe abdomen inch by inch. Just because Cal had won, didn’t mean Will was quite done toying with the alpha. Will finally pulled his shirt off and tossed his shirt at Cal with a mischievous grin. 

Cal’s smirk turned into a Cheshire grin as Will flipped his card over, revealing his win. Even moreso that the omega’s face was twisted in defeat. Cal knew how it irked him to lose, he enjoyed that sensation _almost_ as much as the show he was going to be treated too. 

The alpha leaned back and watched intently as the boy started to undress. The socks were flung, the Will repositioned himself to take off his shirt. Cal’s smirked lips slacked as his mouth opened slightly at the reveal of Will’s abdomen, complete with a few wisps of hair around the navel and a small treasure trail leading down his pants. Cal couldn’t help but shift himself as his cock grew hard in his pants. The shirt landed on his head and he inhaled deeply the so familiar scent before he reached up to take it off. *To hell with this* he thought. He unbuttoned his own pants, releasing his hardness and started to stroke. “Turn around before you take off your pants. I wanna watch you bending over from behind.” 

It was 50/50 if the omega would comply, but that is why Cal was so fond of him, dare say loved him, thought often about bonding with him. Will wasn’t one to be ruled by his gender, fought against it as much as he could. He was no ordinary omega, just as Cal was no ordinary alpha who had problems embracing his role, but for entirely different reasons. Their courtship, much like the strip-tease he was being treated to, was a slow and tenuous process. Each learning to give a little, to trust a little, to be comfortable with who they are for each other. However, somewhere down deep, maybe not so deep any more, Cal knew that they were meant for each other. That perhaps some day, if the omega would have him, Cal would put his mark on Will for all to see.

The sweet fresh air of the rain storm still roaring outside couldn’t over power the heavy sweetness of his and Cal’s combined scents filling the confines of the tent. It never ceased to amaze Will how their individual smells complemented one another, creating an intoxicating scent that made him weak.

Will couldn’t help but smile as Cal released his own cock and started to stroke it. He was endlessly delighted at the fact that he aroused the alpha so. The omega ran his hand down his taut abs to his pants. Cal’s commanding tone sent a slight shiver of excitement down Will’s spine. As much as he fought for his control, Cal’s dominance was still thrilling.

He unbuttoned and zipped open his fly before turning sideways. Delicate fingers ran along the waist of his pants as he finished turning around. Once his back was fully towards Cal he lowered the pants down over his ass revealing grey briefs, damp with slick. Bending over, Will leaned on one arm while he worked the pants completely off.

Cal’s mouth dropped even further as Will complied with his wishes, doing as he was told and taking his time with it. The alpha’s darkened gaze followed Will’s hands down over the sleek lines of his body as he teased around the band of his pants. Bending over Will slowly pulled his pants off of the round cheeks of his firm ass, revealing the slick of the anticipation that had been building within and it was all that Cal could take. 

In one swift motion, the alpha switched position from lying down to kneeling on his own knees, while taking his own shirt off and throwing it in a heap on the floor of the tent. By the time Will’s pants were totally removed Cal was nestled between the omega’s calves. Leaning over Will, his naked chest against Will’s back, he whispered into the boy’s ear, “Let me help with those.” Both hands trailed down Will’s flanks to the edge of the grey briefs. Cal straightened himself up, watching as he slowly lowered them revealing the boy’s naked ass and his slick covered hole. He slid his fingers around to the front now, to unhook the front of the briefs that had caught on Will’s own hardened cock. Cal started peppering kisses down Will’s back as he freed the boy from this final piece of clothing. 

Even if he wanted to, Will couldn’t stop himself from purring. The omega had come to need Cal’s coarse voice at his ear and the alpha’s strong rough hands on his body as much as he needed air to breathe. 

Will hung his head low. The storm had cooled the air, but not Will. Cal’s lips set a trail of fire down his back. He moved his legs to help the removal of his underwear before settling back down on his knees. He looked over his shoulder at Cal. Blue eyes stormy with lust. “Alpha.” Will crooned the single word.

Cal’s growl reverberated through the tent. The omega, so wanton and filled with lust, calling out for him sent spikes of electricity through him and sparked the most primal urges to claim in him. The alpha’s hands followed the sleek lines of Will’s calves and thighs, up to the presented ass. He spread Will’s cheeks, fingers grazing teasingly over the omega’s waiting entrance before he bent down to taste the thick fluid. The taste of sweet peaches covered in warm maple syrup filled Cal’s mouth as his hands moved to remove his own pants. 

Will whimpered and leaned down on his forearms so his rear was raised more in the air, offered up for Cal. The teasing touch and single flick of Cal’s tongue was not nearly enough. Will whispered the alpha’s name, an unspoken plea on his lips. 

Cal’s name came almost as a whimper from Will’s mouth and the alpha’s cock jumped at the need to give his omega what he desired. With one hand planted firmly on the ground and face buried between the soft peach cheeks of Will’s ass, Cal lifted his knees while the other hand worked his pants off nowhere near quickly enough. Once his knees were planted firmly under him again, Cal’s hands were now free to roam the every inch of his boy’s body. Stopping the ministrations of his tongue, Cal rose to kneeling behind Will, grasped Will’s hips and flipped the boy onto his back. He wanted to look into the omega’s stormy blue eyes as he took what was his. 

His right hand grabbed his cock and starting slowly stroking again as he took in the sight of Will laying so wanton, so responsive.. His left hand trailed over Will’s bent leg, tickling along the sensitive inner thigh, teased at the omega’s own hardness and down to the slicked entrance where he plunged two fingers in. “Mine.” He stated simply and matter of factly as his fingers began to work in Will, making him moan so beautifully. 

Their weekend of camping, the thrill of being so close to nature, the long hours soaked in each others scents and now the sounds of nature purifying itself through cleansing rain has brought the more primal out of Cal, the part of his gender that he is so hesitant to embrace. 

Being flipped over so easily by Cal startled Will and made his heartbeat quicken. Rarely did Will find himself in such an intimate position. Will suspected it was due in part to Cal remaining abashed by the scars that graced his body like faded memories written on delicate parchment; regardless of the countless times Will had remarked on their beauty and import.

Will’s legs spread easily, welcoming Cal’s claiming touch. The heated possessive desire reflected in Cal’s gaze left Will momentarily breathless. As Cal loosened his slick entrance Will’s head fell back against the pillow as he moaned. In his greed to be filled Will’s hips rose and fell ever so slightly.

Cal felt Will’s eyes graze over his scarred torso. Not so long ago, the alpha would never have been so bare before a lover. But Will was different. Although Cal still had trouble accepting parts of himself, the omega had always seen through him somehow and was willing to nurture, even praise some of the darkest sides in him. 

Lust filled Cal’s brain as he pulled his slickened fingers out of Will. That hand moved now along the omega’s taut abs and slim but firm chest to land next to Will’s head, fingers splayed to support himself. Catching Will’s gaze, the alpha rubbed the head of his cock a few times over Will’s waiting entrance. With a building rumble in his chest, Cal pushed forward into the wet heat, tip to hilt in one fluid motion. Quickly he covered Will’s mouth with his own, passionate kisses sweeping to the boy’s mouth to swallow every delightful sound that came from him. 

The omega shuddered with anticipation as Cal teased him so deliciously. He was completely caught off guard by Cal’s quick and deep thrust. Will whimpered into their kiss. If he wasn’t so wet with slick the motion may have hurt, instead he only felt thoroughly filled by _his_ alpha. Will wrapped his legs and arms tight around Cal, holding the alpha deep within him. His blunt nails bit into the muscular flesh of Cal’s back. Will kissed Cal fiercely, all teeth and tongue as his body relaxed to accommodate Cal’s hard length.

Cal felt only a little resistance from his instant entry into Will. Usually he wasn’t so forceful but his need was growing. The need to be as far inside of Will as possible. Cal paused only a moment to feel Will relax before he started slow, long strokes into Will. His body was overcome with sensation. The velvety heat of Will. The scent of Will. The taste of Will. The long lithe limbs of Will wrapped around him. The whole world only consisted of alpha, omega and the insistent pattering of rain on the canvas of the tent in that moment. 

And Cal felt...at peace.

The alpha’s hips rolled into the omega, a slow steady pace, angling his hips to be sure to hit the right spot. Cal’s arms worked their way to hook under the Will’s and over his shoulders, securing his grip to drive into the boy. His mouth broke the kisses to Will’s lips and started trailing down the stubbled cheek to his neck, peppering kisses and nips along the long column of the boy’s neck.

Will’s mouth hung slightly open as he panted and moaned. Each of Cal’s thrusts sent a jolt of pleasure coursing through his body. Unconsciously Will tilted his head, exposing more of his neck for the alpha’s attention. 

When Cal nipped at his neck Will bit his own lip to silence his moan. Perhaps it was the time they had spent alone in nature together, building a new level of intimacy, but Will found himself entertaining the thought of a bond with Cal. How it would feel, what it would mean. It was all too much to think about, especially while Cal’s thrusts had drawn his arousal tight within him like the strings of a bow. 

Cal’s thrusts stayed at a steady pace, letting the tension within Will build slowly. Their bodies a tangle of long sleek muscles rippling under soft skin at each stroke. The scent of Will at his neck was strong and heady, swirling around the alpha’s brain. Instead of his thoughts being cleared by the primal act he was engaged in, his thoughts were a mess of rabbit trails. All this omega meant to him, all that he could mean in the future. Only once had he considered bonding before and even that sensation was nothing like this. 

Cal’s tongue slipped over the sweet spot on Will, where neck met shoulder. With his hips picking up speed, feeling Will’s leaking cock slipping between them he planted teeth and bit down on the omega. Not hard enough to leave his mark. Not hard enough to secure their bond. But enough to give them both the sensation of what it may be like. Enough to plant the idea firmly in both of their heads. 

Ambivalence was not a strong enough word to describe the riot of emotions Will experienced as Cal bit him. He was overjoyed that Cal desired him so, and fearful about being defined as Cal’s omega not the _individual_ he strove to be. 

Those two responses gave birth to bittersweet relief when he realized Cal had restrained himself once again. In response to the alpha’s expression of genuine adoration Will whimpered and moaned Cal’s name. 

The added flood of emotions set off a chain reaction with in Will. The tight coil of his passions that had built snapped. Will’s body tensed and he clung tightly to Cal as he came. 

The alpha’s heart raced as his teeth sunk into Will’s flesh. Will was so afraid of losing himself, that part of Cal half expected to be decked, but instead the omega’s body molded itself further to him. Cal kept firm pressure on his teeth, careful to keep them just at the edge of the permanent marks as he rutted deeper and deeper into Will. 

The whimper of his name came and he could feel Will’s cock throbbing between them, the friction against their bellies and the pounding into his ass finally bringing him to orgasm. The hot sticky fluid shot between them, covering both their abdomens and chests. Cal’s arms wrapped even tighter around the boy, not being able to be close enough, wishing he could crawl inside of Will so they could occupy the same space. The clamp of Will’s muscles around him caused his own orgasm to form. The alpha’s knot began to swell, filling Will, stretching him to his limits, making them inseparable in this most intimate of times. The swirling deep within his belly released into Will with jerked thrusts and a grunt of “Omega” from between teeth gritted on flesh. 

They rode the sea of their orgasms out. Both milking every last drop possible from the other. Still locked firmly inside the omega, Cal’s bite finally loosened from Will’s shoulder, his mouth working its way up the long lines of Will’s neck to cover the omega’s mouth once again in kisses. Moving his head back to look lovingly into Will’s eyes, Cal’s hand released their grip on the boy’s shoulder to brush aside sweat-dampened curls from Will’s forehead. A small, soft half-smile formed on the alpha’s lips, “I love you.”

Will’s eyes had drifted close as Cal brushed the hair from his forehead. He felt numb and sated laying there in the alpha’s strong arms. Will genuinely loved the time they spent tied together. The physical connection intensified the emotional one. When Cal uttered those three words, that were more significant than a simple phrase, Will’s heart stopped and his eyes quickly opened in surprise. He had not expected Cal to put into words how deeply he felt.

The adoration in Cal’s crystalline blue eyes stole Will’s breath away. As his gaze danced over Cal’s face he smiled warmly. Will felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart thundered away in his chest, which made Will chuckle. He struggled so much to avoid a cliche fairy tale relationship and yet there he was. Like a fish caught in a net. “I love you too.” Will whispered before his laugh was interpreted wrongly. 

Cal’s head pulled back at the chuckle, his long ingrained /learned/ instincts of being wary of speaking of feelings like this getting the best of him for a second. But he was cultivating new instincts, new behaviors...because of /this/ omega under him. The alpha knew Will’s chuckle was light and not mocking, but to hear the words come out of Will’s mouth reassured him and sent his heart soaring. 

Quickly and without warning, he squeezed Will tighter and shifted his body, flipping them so Will now rested on top of him. They were sweat-soaked, cum-covered and locked together like an alpha and omega should be. One of Cal’s hands trailed down Will’s now exposed spine, the other tangled in curls to bring their mouths together in another kiss.

Soon the knot would go down and they could go to the stream to clean their bodies. For now, the soothing sounds of the trailing storm was their lullaby as they caressed and doted upon one another.


End file.
